1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that may relate to an optical device. The invention includes embodiments that may relate to a method of making or using the optical device.
2. Description of Art
Some devices may perform optical zooming and optical scanning operations. Such devices may need mechanical means with moving parts to optically zoom or scan. Optical zoom, such as that performed by a telescope, microscope, or camera moves two or more co-axial lenses relative to one another. For example, in some devices, increasing distance between lenses increases magnification, while decreasing distance decreases magnification. This technology may be found in rifle/sniper scopes, target acquisition systems, medical imaging equipment, and surveillance systems.
Optical scanning for image production or image reading, such as that performed by a laser printer, fax machine, or barcode reader, is typically accomplished by mirrors mounted on a mechanical scanning device, such as a linear or rotational stage. Optical scanners may be used in such applications as military targeting, tracking, and designing applications, medical applications, and entertainment systems.
Optical device moving parts may be a point of failure. Mechanical fatigue, imprecise machining, and sensitivity to mechanical vibration or physical stimulation may precipitate the failure. It may be desirable to have a device that differs from currently available devices. It may be desirable to have a method of making or using a device that differs from those methods that are currently available.